


The Death of Doctor Jackson - The Fluffy AU

by ScribbleTheCalico



Series: The Death of Doctor Jackson [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleTheCalico/pseuds/ScribbleTheCalico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on my other fic, The Death of Doctor Jackson. YOU MUST READ THAT ONE FIRST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Doctor Jackson - The Fluffy AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [art_in_my_history](https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_in_my_history/gifts).



> danielspacemonkeyjackson was very upset that I killed off Daniel's parents, and since I had gotten her excited for the chapter just to crush her hopes and dreams, I promised her a little AU where they survived. This is that AU.
> 
> This is not meant to detract from the original story, it's just a little bit of fluff to cheer you up again. The original ending still stands (and ultimately is the better ending--I will stand by that).
> 
> Premise of this AU: SG-1 and Daniel's parents take Jacob's tel'tak back to Earth instead of going through the Stargate, because reasons. Jacob is there, but he isn't even mentioned, so I'm not sure what he's doing.
> 
> The T rating is for very mild language and for a single dirty joke that I could not resist...

It was a two day trip back to Earth, and the _tel’tak_ was starting to feel a little crowded. Daniel didn’t mind, though. Not when the people around him were his closest friends and his parents.

Everyone stayed in the cockpit for a while, just talking and laughing, relieved that their nightmare was finally over. Sam kept Claire and Melburn entertained with stories of other planets and alien cultures, and Claire already had a soft spot for Teal’c. Daniel just watched, grinning, Jack’s arm around his shoulders.

After several minutes of this, Jack gave Daniel a gentle tug, pulling him away from the others and out into the cargo hold. Claire gave her son a little smile as they left. The door had barely slid closed when Jack had Daniel up against the wall and was kissing him within an inch of his life.

“Mmph—!” Daniel grunted in surprise, enjoying the attention but pushing Jack away nonetheless. “Jack,” he whispered. “Everyone’s right there.”

Jack planted his hands on either side of Daniel’s head. “I told them,” he said, grinning.

Daniel did his trademark double blink of surprise. “You…you told them?”

“Yep.”

Well then. “Uh. What did they think?”

“They’re cool with it.”

Daniel needed a moment to take that in, then he nodded. “Good. That’s good. Well in that case…” He took Jack’s head in his hands and resumed the kissing, holding nothing back. Jack eagerly returned the favor, pinning Daniel completely against the wall in the process.

Eventually, Daniel broke away, gasping for breath. Jack gathered Daniel into his arms and started trailing kisses down his neck, planting one final peck against Daniel’s lips before turning them both to lean back against the wall.

“Tired?” Daniel asked as Jack closed his eyes.

“Mm,” Jack agreed, stroking Daniel’s back.

“You should rest,” Daniel told him, hauling him to the back of the cargo bay.

“Don’t want to,” Jack complained, sounding very much like a nine-year-old.

“Just lie down.” Daniel helped Jack lie on top of a crate in the back, intending to leave him there to sleep, but Jack had other plans. With a mischievous grin, he pulled Daniel along with him, quickly rolling on top to pin him down.

“Jack…” Daniel groaned. “What are you doing?”

“Going to sleep,” Jack answered innocently, resting his head on Daniel’s chest. Yep. That was his Jack, alright.

Daniel sighed, resigned to his fate as Jack’s pillow. There were worse things to be. “Fine. Can you shift a little…? There.” Jack now lay only half on top of Daniel, his head closer to Daniel’s shoulder, comfortably settled in Daniel’s arms.

Jack made a happy little noise and closed his eyes. “I’m glad everyone else knows,” he mumbled. “Otherwise this would be _really_ awkward.”

“Go to sleep, Jack,” Daniel said in agreement, and to his surprise, he found himself yawning. Maybe sleep wasn’t such a bad idea…

Daniel had almost drifted off when he felt a blanket placed over both him and Jack. Confused, he opened an eye to see Sam. Barely awake, Daniel gave her a little lopsided grin, and to his surprise, Sam bent down to plant a soft kiss into his hair. The simple gesture spoke so much love that could never be put into words, and Daniel breathed a soft sigh.

Completely content, Daniel held Jack even closer and closed his eyes, the even breathing against his chest soothing him until he, too, was fast asleep.

* * *

 

Several hours later, Daniel wandered back into the cockpit, settling beside his mother on the floor. Sam still kept her enthralled, currently telling them about the advanced technologies that the Stargate Program had discovered.

“Hey!” Sam greeted as he sat down. “How was your nap?”

“Good, good,” Daniel answered. “Thanks for the blanket.”

“No problem. It’s chilly back there.” Then she grinned. “I wasn’t expecting to see the colonel passed out on top of you, but as long as you’re both happy…”

“We are,” Daniel confirmed with a small smile. “And he always does that.”

Sam blinked. “Really?”

Daniel just nodded. “Pretty much. Jack is a surprisingly snuggly bastard,” he said, and Sam apparently thought that was the funniest thing that she had ever heard.

“It’s probably just with you,” she pointed out, once she got control of herself again.

“Clearly you have never shared a tent with O’Neill,” Teal’c rumbled from his seat at the front of the ship. “If you sleep too near to him, he will in fact attempt what I believe you call ‘cuddling.’”

That set Sam off all over again, and Daniel chucked a little, too. He had experienced that same problem when he shared a tent with Jack and rolled over in his sleep. He tried to picture Teal’c waking up to find himself in Jack’s arms and failed. Claire put an arm around him as everyone laughed.

“Where’s Dad?” Daniel asked as the room finally fell silent once more.

Claire grinned. “I believe he went back to have a talk with Jack.”

“Oh, boy. That should be fun.” Daniel couldn’t help but smile. “I’d _love_ to hear that conversation…”

* * *

 

Jack was stretching the last of his drowsiness away when Melburn walked in.

“Hi, Jack,” Melburn greeted.

“Hello,” Jack answered, feeling a little awkward. It was just him and Daniel’s father, alone in the empty cargo hold. “I think Daniel’s up front.”

“I know,” Melburn said. “But I wanted to talk to you.” He found a nearby crate and settled himself on it, patting the space next to him. “Have a seat.”

“Oh. Okay. Um…” Jack gingerly took the place beside Melburn. He should have seen this coming. “Is this the ‘what are your intentions with my son’ conversation?”

“Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of ‘I’d like to get to know the man my son loves a little bit better,’ but if you prefer the more intimidating version, I could probably give it a shot.”

Jack couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit. “Well, now I know where Daniel gets his sarcastic side from. I thought it was just my bad influence, but…”

“Bad influence?” Melburn said sharply. “What sort of bad influence?”

Immediately, Jack wiped the laughter from his face and racked his brains for a satisfactory answer.

“That was a joke, Jack.” Melburn grinned, and Jack released the breath he had been holding. “You got us out of that place. That automatically means that I like you.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” Jack replied. “And it was my pleasure.”

They sat quietly for a moment. “I’d ask you to tell me about yourself,” Melburn finally began, “but Danny told us pretty much your entire life story.”

“All good things?”

“More or less.” Melburn shot him a sideways glance. “Did you really switch bodies once, or did he make that up?”

“No, that happened,” Jack confirmed. “It was only for a few minutes, though.”

“So what was it like being inside my son?” He gave Jack a very knowing look as he spoke.

Jack groaned. “There’s no safe way for me to answer that, is there?”

Melburn laughed. “I’m sorry. I’m just having a little fun at your expense.” He sighed. “I haven’t spoken to anyone besides those archaeologists in thirty years. I just can’t quite take it in.”

“I can’t imagine. You were dead, and then you weren’t.” Then he laughed. “Something else Daniel inherited from you, I suppose.”

“What does that mean?”

“Your son has a bad habit of dying on us. It’s becoming quite the pain in the ass.” He didn’t mention that his heart couldn’t handle many more of those false scares—that went without saying.

Melburn just looked stunned. “That’s quite the line of work you fellows do,” he commented.

“Oh, yeah,” Jack answered, then caught a tiny something in Melburn’s eye—jealousy. “You know,” Jack started cautiously, “I am the second-in-command at the SGC. I could put in a good word—there’s no reason you and your wife can’t do some consulting work, translating and such.”

“Really?” Melburn asked, and the excitement on his face looked exactly like Daniel.

Jack grinned. “Of course. When we get back, I’m sure General Hammond will have no problems bringing you on staff. And if he won’t, we’ll just send Daniel into his office and he can do his puppy-dog eye thing.”

Melburn’s eyes widened. “So he still does that?”

Jack’s smile was almost ear-to-ear. “Are you telling me he’s been perfecting that since he was a kid?”

“Oh, yes. Claire and I had such a hard time saying ‘no’ to him. He always wanted to join our digs, however much we told him it wasn’t a place for a young boy. He didn’t care. He just wanted to be with us.” He sobered a little. “Had I known what would happen, I wish we’d let him.”

“He still turned out okay,” Jack consoled him. “You should be proud of him.”

“I am,” Melburn answered. “He’s accomplished so much. He saves the world on a regular basis, or so I’m told; he has friends who care about him enough to track him across solar systems; and he’s still the same kind, caring boy we tried to raise him to be.” Then Melburn smiled. “He apparently also has great taste in men.”

Jack could feel his face turning bright red as he grunted out something that might have passed as a thank you. Melburn just laughed. “Sorry. You’re just such an easy target.”

“You’re one of the few people who can get away with saying that to me,” Jack told him.

“Oh, because you’re the tough military commander, right? Sorry, Danny already ruined that perception for us. You know he actually referred to you as ‘a teddy bear’?”

“That’s it.” Jack stood up and hollered, “ _Daniel!”_

A slightly alarmed looking Daniel poked his head around the doorway. “What?”

Jack took an intimidating step forward. “’Teddy bear’?” he asked in a menacingly quiet voice.

“Oh, hell.”

Jack sprinted towards him. Daniel tried to close the hold door on him, but it was too late. Before Daniel could get away, Jack had him in a firm grip. “Don’t you dare,” Daniel huffed, straining against Jack’s arms. “Don’t you dare— _gaaah!”_

Melburn was actually howling with laughter as Jack pulled Daniel into a tickle-attack. Daniel squirmed to get away, gasping and giggling. “Sam, help!” he begged, but Sam just shook her head, laughing.

“Take it back!” Jack ordered, his fingers dancing along Daniel’s stomach.

Daniel shook his head. “Never!” Somehow, he summoned a quick burst of strength and managed to pull free, quickly taking cover behind Teal’c.

“Get back here!” Jack ordered in a mock furious voice, and Daniel shook his head, peeking out from behind Teal’c’s shoulder.

“I shall not serve as your personal shield, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c told him, smiling.

“Please?” Daniel asked as Jack stepped closer.

“No,” came the reply, and Teal’c stepped away.

Jack surged forward before Daniel could escape again, grabbing his wrists and pinning him to the wall. “Take it back,” he repeated.

“Why?” Daniel demanded. “Is there something wrong with being a teddy bear?”

“Yes. Teddy bears are… _cute._ ”

“What’s wrong with being cute? I think you’re cute.”

“Yes, but you don’t actually _say_ that in front of anyone…”

Jack was aware of Sam actually rolling on the floor, tears streaming from her eyes. “You’re allowed to be cute, sir,” she gasped out.

“No. I’m not cute, and I’m not a teddy bear. That’s an order.”

“Yes…yes, sir,” Sam managed, still laughing.

“Same goes for you,” Jack added, turning to face Teal’c.

Teal’c smiled. “You are a formidable enemy, O’Neill, and a valued ally. To me, you are first and foremost a warrior of great honor and prowess.”

“Thank you,” Jack replied, giving Daniel a satisfied smirk.

“However, you are also a teddy bear.”

Sam lost it again, actually planting her face into the floor and cackling. “You know what?” Jack muttered. “I’m over it. I’m over it!” He released Daniel, who grinned at him.

“You’re _my_ teddy bear,” Daniel whispered as he passed, and Jack felt himself turning red again. _God, I hope no one else heard that…_

Thankfully, it didn’t look as if anyone had. Daniel settled beside Claire once more, and Melburn sat beside him. Jack took a seat on the floor next to Sam, who dragged herself up as her laughing fit finally subsided. A goofy grin spread across Jack’s face, and he just let it happen. He was on his way home, safe and happy with the people that he loved. Daniel’s parents were alive, and they liked him—and he liked them, too.

 _It’s a good thing you noticed that Hecate wasn’t really dead when you shot her,_ he thought as he listened to Daniel’s conversation with his parents. _Who knows what might have happened otherwise? Someone might have died…_


End file.
